Two Worlds Remake (Sneak Peak)
by ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderWorld
Summary: A sneak peak of the well waited Zootopia Two Worlds Remake, special thanks to Poynton90 for helping me.
1. Chapter 1

**After of almost a year of you guys waiting here's a sneak of the Two Worlds remake/reboot, I'll like to thank Poynton90 for helping me in this, I think i just found my new co-author for the reboot/remake of the story.**

* * *

Sitting on the bench across the Chief's office, Ben sat holding a cooling cup of coffee, his focus was fixed on the contents of the styrofoam cup as he listened to the Chief having it out with Judy. At the moment there was very little he could do. He knew that Judy had crossed the line a few times during the pursuit of the outlaw weasel through the streets of Savanna Central and eventually leading towards Little Rodentia, her enthusiasm to catch the bad guys having put innocent lives in the line of fire.

Still, even after all of what she did, she only did what she thought was right. He knew that being a police officer had been Judy's dream ever since she had been a young bundle of fluff wearing her stitched together police uniform with the tin star on her chest at the Carrot's Day festival all those years ago.

"What did you think you were doing Hopps?! Running around through the city like a lunatic! Chasing a weasel over some bloody flower bulbs?!"

'Jesus, that guy can yell. And these are supposed to be sound-proofed doors and walls' Ben thought as he sipped the coffee and grimaced at the horrible taste the cold drink left in his mouth.

He could hear Judy respond but her voice was too muffled by the door but it didn't take long before he heard the Chief talking back down to her. He'd had conversation's very similar to the one's that his friend was receiving right now but he knew that unfortunately that this was going to have to be something she had to face.

Still, he had to agree with one thing that the chief said and that was over the bag of bulbs…

'What can be so important about a bag of bulbs a weasel would steal them for?' he thought as he stood from the bench and walked towards the trash receptacle and dropped the cup inside before walking back towards the bench but instead leaned on the railings and looked down into the atrium below and watched as several officers were walking into the station as another group were just heading out. Clawhauser was at the front desk speaking with somebody, an otter he guessed from the size of the animal and the distinctive tail shape as well, for a few seconds before the animal started to move past the desk and started up towards the ramp that would lead them to the upper floors of the building.

"…but we can't have everything we want in life Hopps, so let-it-go." He could hear Bogo speaking, his voice a little elevated than it was before.

He watched the otter make her way up each level until she finally emerged onto the floor and watched her scurry up towards the Chief's door and without even so much as knocking, she managed to open the door and pushed her way into the room as the buffalo was still giving Judy a roasting from her actions earlier that morning.

"Chief Bogo!" she began as she scurried towards the Chief's desk just as he watched Officer Clawhauser reach the door a few moments later. Ben couldn't help but try and stifle his chuckle and the smirk it came with as he watched the cheetah puff and pant.

"Sorry Chief," he began while breathing heavily, "She just…whoa, she slipped right past me."

Through the open door he watched the chief stand from his seat behind his large desk and moved around it to talk directly with the small otter, "Missus Otterton, I promise you that we are trying our best to search for your husband along with the other fourteen missing mammals," he began but stopped when she pulled a small picture from her purse.

"Please Chief Bogo, he's been missing for three days now and our pups are really worried for his safety," she started weeping, "They just want their daddy back."

The chief sighed heavily now and Ben watched as the buffalo was starting to become slightly irritated. He couldn't help but wonder how this guy hadn't blown a blood vessel yet.

"Missus Otterton, I assure you that we are doing the best that we can but we simply don't have enough officers…"

"I'll search for him."

Bogo, Clawhauser and Mrs. Otterton turned their heads towards the only other animal in the room who had spoken and their eyes all landed on Judy, the rabbit now standing on the ground and approached the otter.

"I will search for your husband ma'am."

"Uhh…Missus Otterton, she's only just…" but before the buffalo could finish the otter had shot right past him and was already embracing the bunny rabbit and Ben couldn't help but smile at the scene. Having known Judy for as long as he had he knew that she had a heart of gold and a positive attitude towards every situation she had every faced. Hopefully though he hoped that she would have what it would take for her to carry out her promise.

"Oh, thank you so much dear, thank you ever so much!" the otter smiled and then peered up towards the buffalo, "Chief, thank you," she said again before she turned around and headed out the door with Clawhauser following behind her as the door slowly closed with the chief standing at the door and Ben just happened to catch a look of pure anger in his eyes aimed towards him.

'Oh fuck' he thought and what followed seconds later didn't surprise him.

"Your fired."

"Sir?" he heard Judy ask as ben now leaned against the door to the chief's office.

"You heard me! Your fired! Gather your belongings and get out!" he thundered, "To think that a stupid rabbit could ever be a-"

The chief never got a chance to finish his sentence as the door to his office was flung open and for a brief second the chief was stood shock still in surprise as the door slammed against the filing cabinets and the pane of glass was nearly smashed on impact.

Ben stood in the door, his hands balled up into fists and the look on his face would scare many it not most animals that would cross the mans path. His fury was focused on Bogo until he looked down to Judy, "Hopps, would you please wait outside for a few minutes while I speak with Chief Bogo please."

"I don't have time for…"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Ben roared angrily at the buffalo, effectively quieting down the Chief who stood shock still at the outburst. Looking back to Judy he could see his outburst had frightened the bunny a little by how her ears were drooping and holding herself.

"Judy, please wait outside and don't go anywhere."

For a few seconds the rabbit stood still, looking back and forth between them, before doing as her friend said and left the office before closing the door behind her.

"I don't know who you think you are," Bogo began as he approached Ben, "And I don't care, but you do not talk to me that way in front of my officers…, well, ex-officer," he growled.

"How about you shut up…, and sit down," Ben growled and pointed towards the chair behind the desk. After a few seconds the buffalo did so, the chair creaking under the strain of his bulk before relaxing.

"I don't know what your problem is Bogo," Ben began as he sat down opposite the buffalo, "But what I just saw I would call a miscarriage of justice."

"That being?" Bogo chewed out.

"An officer of the law, while she may still be a rookie, has just offered to help find one of…I'm going to guess fifteen now, judging by that map," he pointed towards the large map of the city of Zootopia and the pictures all pinned to the map in different area's where he assumed they had gone missing.

"Judy just offered to help look for her husband, who has been missing for days, and you just said that you had no officers spare to search for them right now, yeah, I did hear you say that," Ben interrupted the chief as he tried to speak over him but huffed when he was called out on it, "And all because Hopps offered her assistance, you're firing her?" he questioned and chuckled darkly at the same time.

"What of it?" Bogo demanded.

"I don't think Lionheart's going to be very happy with you."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, you forgot about that didn't you?" Ben now chuckled and could tell he was annoying him, good.

"Right now, Judy is the poster child for the 'Mammal Inclusion Initiative' for animals that weren't eligible for the Z-P-D before until last year and is one of the very first to not only pass the training for a new species entry into the program, but also the first of her 'species' to come valedictorian of her class. An inspiration for all small sized prey animals as well as her own species."

"When the press outlets hear that you removed his star from service just because she was doing her duty," Ben paused as he looked around the room for a few seconds to let it sink in before looking back at Bogo, "Not only will you have lost a valuable officer of the law, but you'll lose your own credibility not only with the mayor's office but also the prey species of this city. And what's the prey to predator count in this city? Ten to one I think."

"You think of all the animals in this city that are already looking up to Judy, after everything she's been through with her training and all the ridicule and prejudice she's had to face during that time and never let it get her down, put allowed it to motivate her…you're going to throw that all away because your acting like a petty little prick who doesn't like to be outshined."

The chief's nostrils flared at that statement but kept himself from barking at the human.

"And then there's the CFM you'll have to deal with," he said and this time didn't bother to keep a shit-eating grin from spreading across his face, "Not only will inform the Mayor about what happened, but I'll also be informing my commanding officers, who no doubt will be in touch in the next few hours to discuss the reason as to why they weren't informed about this case because with our manpower we could have helped find these animals before the numbers of those going missing kept increasing on a bi-daily basis."

The chief remained silent, staring daggers into the human across the desk from him and felt the need to reach over and grab him by his jacket and punch him repeatedly in the face until it was pulp. Nobody had ever dared to down to him like that before and nobody would have ever dared threaten him either.

"Look at it this way though chief," Ben began again without the smirk this time, "I think we can come to an arrangement of sorts."

"What type of an arrangement?"

"First off; you let Hopps keep her job. Like I said, if animals and humans catch on to why she was fired, it'll look bad on you and the Z-P-D and neither of us want that to happen."

To this, Bogo had to think over but he knew that if the integrity of the police in the city was threatened then he had to play ball and agree, he nodded.

However, just as Ben was about to continue the door to the office opened and neither Ben or the chief were expecting to see who trotted into the office. Assistant Mayor Bellwether walked in with both Mrs. Otterton and Officer Hopps in tow and walked right over to the chief with a wide smile on her face.

"Oh, Chief Bogo, I just heard the news about Officer Hopps being assigned to the case of finding Missus Otterton's missing husband. Mayor Lionheart is going to be so happy to hear that the newest officer has been assigned the case!" she bleated happily as she pulled out her iCarrot-7 cell phone and started messaging the mayor. For a brief second, the Chief tried to stop her from sending the message, a look of panic on his face but was too late, "And all done!"

It was only a moment later after sending the text did she stop when she noticed Ben looking down towards her with a smile, "Oh! I wasn't aware that you had company," she began and turned to the human as he stood from the chair.

"No need to apologize ma'am. I was just discussing the details of the missing animal case with the Chief here."

She looked at him for a moment before she figured out who he was with, "Ah! You're with the CFM, aren't you? Oh, Lionheart will be happy to hear that the police and the military are working together to help find those poor missing animals," she beamed up at Ben as she shook his hand with her hoof.

"Well Miss Bellwether, you see, the human here-"

"Captain Ben Richardson," he introduced himself, "Yes ma'am! I've already been talking with Chief Bogo about the situation but as of right now I have yet to talk to my superior officers about this case," he paused to peek at Bogo for a brief moment, "However, rest assured that I will be joining the investigation with their permission after they've spoken with you in the next twenty-four hours. Won't I Chief?"

Looking towards the buffalo, with all eyes in the room now of the chief he couldn't help but seize up but managed to nod his head and say "Yes."

"Excellent! I'll be sure to let the Mayor know to expect the call!"

…

As soon as the sheep left with the otter, and hesitant bunny in tow, Ben sat back down across from the buffalo who was now looking more upset than he was angry. He allowed the chief a few minutes to get his head straight before he looked towards the human and sighed.

"And what else?"

"Pardon me, Chief?" Ben asked.

"There was something else you wanted to say," the buffalo said.

"Ah yes," he said remembering, "If you allow us to work the case together I can speak with my commanding officers once I return to base and I can make it so that the Z-P-D gets all the credit for when we find the missing animals."

"You sound pretty confident," the buffalo said after a few moments of mulling over the proposition.

"I've hunted down and brought multiple enemies of both the Commonwealth and Animalia to justice on counts of war crimes and many other nasty crimes you wouldn't want to think about," Ben said quietly as he leaned forward in his chair.

The images of the dead, skinned animals hanging in the freezers on hooks through their paws in the H.R death camps came to mind and even the smells from the 'roasting ovens' also brought back memories that no amount of alcohol or legal substances could ever wash away. He had hunted down and had either dragged back to the Commonwealth to stand trial or had executed the bastards responsible right there on the spot without remorse or pity even as they begged for mercy.

"So, trust me Chief," Ben whispered as he leaned forward in his chair, "I will help Officer Hopps find the missing animals. We will bring them back to their loved ones, the ones who have been waiting for days, weeks even, for news of their loved ones and if they have been kidnapped, we will bring in those responsible."

"I have one condition."

"What is that Chief?"

"Hopps, forty-eight hours."

"Forty-Eight hours what?"

"Forty-Eight hours to find the missing mammals, and then I don't care how you threaten me. She's gone and we'll take back charge of the investigation."

'Does this dumb fuck seriously have a two-second memory?' Ben thought. As he looked at the buffalo for a few seconds he flashed the same smirk of confidence he had a few minutes earlier with Bellwether and stood from his chair and straightened out his jacket.

"From tomorrow. Forty-Eight hours from tomorrow morning," Ben said as he held his hand out to the Chief to take.

For a moment the buffalo regarded the human, having expected him to blow up into a flurry of anger and fury but instead he seemed calm, too calm for his liking but he dared not try his luck any further than what he already had.

"Agreed."

Shaking the humans hand, he let go after one pump and sat back down at his desk and watched Ben turn and head for the door.

"You aren't like the others," he said to his retreating form, making Ben pause.

"Chief?"

"The other soldiers," he began speaking calmly, allowing himself to try and relax, "There's something different about you. After the war ended and the CFM were posted here across the city I've seen soldiers on a daily basis. But you," he paused, "You're something different, something that I can't quite put my hoof on."

"You keep up to date on all of own military forces that we have stationed here in Zootopia, correct?"

"That we do. Our records are always kept up to date on a regular basis."

"Captain Richardson, commanding officer of the 'Death Dealers', Alpha Force Group, CFM's Special Operations Division."

The chief had heard of the Alpha Force Group before on numerous occasions, and the 'Death Dealers', while also known to a select few of the Animalian government, they were treated like they were phantoms. Never before had he ever met one of their operator's in person and today he couldn't help but think after the deal he had made with the Captain that he'd gotten off easy and was able to walk away with both his horns and balls intact.

"I'll be seeing you Chief," the human said with a smile and a wave before leaving the animal behind in stunned silence and this time, calmly closed the door.

* * *

**That's it, In a month or less then a month I me and my co-author should have the first chapter ready.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another sneak peak of the Two Worlds Remake, this one a follow up to the last one, all thanks to Poynton90 for the help.**_

* * *

The Humvee drove along the roads of the Downtown quadrant of the city, carefully minding and avoiding the other vehicles that were smaller than the CFM armored vehicle Ben was doing his best not to damage the vehicle he had been assigned when he left Camp Victory in Savanna Central. It had been a while since he had driven his own vehicle usually since his team were assigned to an MRAP with its own assigned driver and radio operator and he and his team would ride in the back, tooled to the nines and wearing heavy protective combat gear.

As he approached his final destination on the built-in satellite navigation system, a screen the size of a laptop computer monitor held on a swivel arm for the driver to follow, he was able to see all of the streets in the vicinity including all of the back alley's and passages that connected around the area.

As he approached the crossroads he pulled the vehicle up to the traffic lights and stopped when the lights shone red. After a few seconds a beeping sounded and from each side of the road the large gathering of animals started to cross the road heading towards their own destinations for the day. As he waited for the light to turn green he noticed several of the animals turn their heads and peer towards him and the Humvee; some with looks of concern and others with disdain.

When the lights finally turned green he pulled away and continued on towards the Precinct. A few minutes later he approached the infamous Precinct One of the Z.P.D and he noticed a significant police presence in the local area as well, in the park that stood near the front entrance of the building with a large beautiful fountain accommodated in the park and around several local establishments as well. One in particular was a local bakery and coffee shop where he watched several officers leaving with fresh cups of coffee and either with a bag of muffins or a box of donuts.

Finally, he pulled off the road and followed the route around the building towards the entrance that would lead him into the underground parking garage. As he went down the ramp and into the garage there were several officers mingling around multiple police cruisers and interceptor vehicles including a line of polished police motorcycles. Pulling the Humvee into the spot that he had already been assigned by the Chief of the precinct Ben exited the vehicle as soon as he turned off the engine. He made sure that his identity card was hanging around his neck along with the provisional 'Level 5' access card which was given to him by General Matz so he would have access to everything he would require in the case with the 'Missing Animals' investigation.

As he walked around to the trunk of the Humvee and opened it started making a quick inventory of his equipment he could hear the mumblings of the officers nearby. They were talking in hushed voices, whispers back and forth all asking the same questions and pointing out that there was a human solider in their midst.

'What the hell's a human solider doing here?'

'Dude, you see that scare on his face?'

'Bet he's gonna go on a killing spree soon. Just like the rest of them, nothing but killers'

At that, Ben stopped looking through his gear and turned towards the group of mammals where the offensive phrase had originated and glared at the gathering of wolves, bears and felines. They soon stopped talking once they saw he was looking directly at them and quickly turned away and started heading in towards the main building via the garage entrance or climbed into their assigned vehicles and headed out on early morning patrol.

"Assholes," Ben muttered under his breath as he turned back to his equipment. Sitting in front of him was his combat vest with several pouches loaded up with magazines for both his sidearm and carbine, fragmentation and smoke grenades, an I.R strobe and a small IFAK attached as well to the side beneath where his right arm would be.

The other gear he had stored inside the vehicle was fairly standard equipment; took box for the vehicle along with a set of spare tires, fuel canisters filled with premium diesel fuel, a larger first aid kit with more sophisticated medical equipment for dealing with broken bones and fractures including a neck brace, morphine auto-injectors, bandages and a multiple of anti-serums for counteracting a series of toxins that were known to be common in plants in both the Nocturnal zone and Rainforest district.

Then there were the restraints, for both humans and animals of various sizes, including non-lethal devices such as tasers and stun batons along with muzzles as well. Just looking at the small muzzle among the gear made him feel sick, he had worked and fought alongside many predators over the years and the thought of having to restrain one made his feel ill.

Last but not least was the pull-out draw where a selection of firearms were lying in foam cut-outs in the draw for the operator's choice. There lay a pair of rifles, an M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle and an M39 Enhanced Marksman Rifle, both of which were the standard issue rifles for Alpha Force Operator marksmen, including a selection of other automatic weapons such as the Glock 18 machine pistol which he had taken to carrying in a shoulder holster and have it fitted with large 33-round extended magazines when he needed automatic fire in a confined space where his carbine would be too long to use effectively and had seen a lot of use in H.R territory against the insurgency that followed the aftermath of the Pangean war.

One of the other weapons sitting amongst the large selection was a prototype weapon, the MK.20 MOD.0 'Mine Thrower' as the boys in the R&D labs had called it. Instead of grenades similar to the ones loaded into grenade launchers, this puppy fired smaller 20mm dart-like explosive projectiles which could be set to explode on impact, a delayed charge or they could be fired and could be detonated by remote. He had yet to see this thing undergo real world usage outside of a firing range but he was keen to seen how it worked against live targets.

Looking at his digital watch he noticed he had about ten minutes before he was due to meet with the Chief before role call began. After retrieving his sidearm from inside the weapons draw and making sure it was loaded, he holstered the M45 before closing up the trunk and making sure it was secure before he headed off up through the service tunnel and towards the main floor of the building.

Ben found himself in the main atrium after a few minutes and after looking around towards the main desk he began towards it, all the while receiving curious and suspicious looks from the officers that were just coming off the night shift and while exchanging pleasantries with those about to go on duty.

Behind the counter Ben found the radio dispatcher and secretary sitting behind the counter and for the first time since he had arrived in Zootopia and coming into the precinct numerous times he found the cheetah not to be eating anything for once except for a large cup of sweetened coffee sitting beside the cheetah as he sat working on his computer imputing information he had received from the night shift no doubt.

"Officer Clawhauser, it's nice to meet you again," Ben began in a friendly manner and held out his hand to the cheetah.

The overweight felid looked up from the monitor of the computer he was working on to the sound of the voice and smiled briefly before it faded a little, no doubt due to the jagged scar that ran along the right side of his face from beneath the eye and down towards the jaw near his mouth. Clawhauser had seen the scars of both police officers who had gotten into brawls with predator felons and the humans and animals that had returned from the frontlines of the great war between the C.F.M and the H.R and this was the first time that the cheetah had seen the scar up close and personal.

"Ah…Captain!" he greeted over enthusiastically and shook the soldiers hand with his paw, "It's good to see you again. After that little tussle yesterday afternoon with the Chief after Judy brought in the weasel I thought we wouldn't be seeing either of you again."

Ben couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Yeah well, when you have friend's in city hall like the assistant mayor of Zootopia backing her up the old grouchy bastard doesn't get much of a say in the matter."

"But, you know she only has forty-eight hours to solve the case otherwise she'll lose her job, right?" the cheetah asked worryingly as he saw the human's expression alter of the Chief's deal with Judy.

"Yeah, I know. Just as well that the CFM are coming into the mix after all this time. The moment animals started going missing we should have been told but of course with a mammal like Bogo being chief it's not a surprise nobody knew until I informed my commanders when I returned to base."

As the two conversed Ben heard a loud booming coming from nearby and looked towards the ramp and watched as the Chief of police started walking down from his office towards roll call, where several officers had been hanging around the room started filtering inside to be ready for the buffalo.

"Looks like this is it," Ben said as he stood up away from the desk and gave the bubbly cheetah a friendly wave before he walked over towards the bottom of the ramp that coiled around the main atrium and waited until the large cape buffalo met him at the bottom to where he stopped and snorted as he glanced at the solider, "Captain," he chewed out angrily.

"Chief," Ben replied just as evenly, "You know why I'm here Bogo. Let's not make this any harder than it has to be. Let's get on with our jobs and once this whole mess is over, you and your merry band of officers get to go back to catching bag snatchers and chomping donuts."

Ben knew that his comments would only antagonize the buffalo even more than what his presence was doing, but after what he had said and threatened to do to Judy the day before had taken it a step too far for the Special Forces operator and right now he could care less about being friends with the chief.

The buffalo's nose flared angrily and went to raise a hoof but seeing how the human's hand was gripping hold of the pistol on his thigh he had to stop himself from doing anything stupid. The fact that a soldier was threatening the chief of police in his own station was proof enough that the CFM were nothing but mad barbarians that needed to be exiled from the city of Zootopia, hell, the whole continent of Animalia

"If you are quite finished, may I suggest we get on with our duties. The sooner the better," Bogo chewed out with a forced grin and made his way around the soldier and into the room where his officers were waiting for their daily assignments.

He failed to notice the shit-eating grin Ben wore, knowing he was already getting under the buffalo's thick hide.

* * *

"Atten-HUT!" Officer Higgins barked, the hippo officer himself stood to attention as Chief Bogo trudged into the room and stood at the podium at the front of the room as his officers remained silent for once, which today didn't surprise him given the presence of a C.F.M soldier, who was also an officer, and one that was already known to the officer of the precinct for giving the buffalo a hard time these last few days.

As the buffalo looked to the seated officers, all of whom were quiet, his gaze fell of the rabbit at the front of the room and even though she was partly responsible in his eyes for the human being here, he knew that he would be get a chewing out later by Mayor Lionheart if happened to her just days after she started working in Precinct One.

As his eyes went back to the other officers; Wolfard, Trunkaby, McHorn and Delgato whose own eyes were all focused on the human but he figured they were more focused on the scar that adorned his face and also the tattoo's the were on his arms. The designs were different on each arm; his left adorning a rifle with a helmet sitting on the stock and a flag wrapped around it which read "I Am My Brother's Keeper" while the barrel was stunk in the ground. His right arm was painted in something entirely different. A white human skull sitting in a dark background. Simple and yet very disturbing at the same time.

He listened to the few concerned whispers coming from around the back of the room but they quickly stopped when they saw their chief staring at them.

"Right then! We've three items on the list today," he began as the officers turned their attention back to their chief, "But first, I want you to all to meet Captain Richardson, he's here today after being tasked by Mayor Lionheart along with his own commanding officers with joining us to solve the 'Missing animal' case that we have been dealing with the last few weeks."

"As of right now, any and all officers working on the case will hand over any and all information they have to the Captain. However, since you are going to be working from this building you are to be given a ZPD handler," he paused and glanced towards Hopps and smiled, "And I believe that we have already said about that Officer Hopps over here will be that handler."

Nearly all the heads in the room turned to look at the bunny officer, who had only been on the force for a few days now working in parking enforcement, with looks of surprise on their muzzles before some turned back to the chief to see that he wasn't trying to pull a fast one on them and that this was all a big joke instead.

"So, I shan't keep you waiting as we get on with our own duties," Bogo said and this was the signal for Judy to slip out of her chair, proceed towards the front of the room where Ben stood and she reached up with her paw and shook his hand and smiled at the same time, ignoring the glare they both received from the buffalo, "It's good to be working with you Ben," she smiled happily.

"Same here Judy," Ben smiled down at her.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" a voice came from the back of the room.

"As it happens, yes. Officer Hopps and I have known each other since our childhood and we grew up together," Ben said answering the voice of the animal sitting amongst the crowd of officers.

"How is it that you have been assigned the case over us?" another voice came from amongst the group, this one belonging to a lion that Ben didn't know the name of, but he could tell that this lion was less than pleased about the case being taken off their paws and into the hands of a human.

Ben's eyes flickered over to the chief, who glanced back at him but showed no emotions, before he smirked and turned back to the others, "With fourteen missing animals it isn't going to take long before the news agencies and the public catch wind of what's going on. With the ZPD's limited resources as well as other cases to take into consideration your government and mine have come up with a…," he paused as he looked down to Judy for a moment before looking back to the lion, "Let's call it an attempt of sorting out this mess quickly and silently before there's public unrest in the streets."

Looking at his wristwatch, Ben figured that it was time that they got moving. With less than forty-six hours remaining on the clock they had no time to waste, "Chief, can I ask where we please get the information regarding the missing animals case?" he asked in a professional tone of voice.

"You can collect the 'files' from the front desk with Officer Clawhauser," the buffalo remarked and with that turned his attention away from them and back towards his officers.

"Let's head out then Judy. We've got work to do."

"You lead the way Captain!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Anither sneak-peak for the The Two Worlds remake that sadly is stuck in production-hell. Thank you ****poynton90 for this.**

* * *

It was Judy's fourth day on the job now, and again he found her on parking duty. Ben had felt bad for his childhood friend when he had seen her on her first day in uniform and wearing the bright orange high-visibility jacket over top of her claw-proof vest. As he sat in his Humvee and watched her ticketing another parked vehicle that had timed out on the meter he had seen and heard some of the slurs and other insults that were thrown her way from the citizens and the look her 'fellow officers' had cast her way as they had driven past in their patrol vehicles.

He knew that this was all part of rookie cops that had just joined the beet as a form of hazing, and also to see if they stuck it out during their probationary period after joining. He was stupid however. He knew that there was a form of prejudice involved because she was a bunny and that she was going to have to prove her worth to them over the coming months if she was to get anywhere other than being stuck on parking duty.

As he picked up his disposable coffee cup from the cup holder and sipped the cooling coffee, he grimaced at the chilled and unsweetened bitter coffee he had brought from the street vendor, but drunk it down. He had paid four dollars four the coffee earlier that morning and while he had money to go to a café and get a decent cup to go, he couldn't leave his vehicle while he was on assignment. The only times he could were during an emergency, assist the Z.P.D if apprehending a large mammal or if he was ordered over the radio to patrol the area on foot.

Occasionally he would look to where Judy was on her rounds and when she hopped back into her little Tuk-Tuk and went about her rounds he would follow after her and park up when she would to begin checking another road of vehicles that were waiting to be ticketed. He near that he was near a C.F.M compound for the Savanna Central region of the city of Zootopia and already he could spot the odd soldier patrolling the area on foot or the occasional Humvee or even a U.C.O.T Scorpion-2M infantry mobility vehicle patrolling the roads. While much of the equipment that the Terragrigian's had been taken out of service since the end of the war, many of the land vehicles that the multi-continental countries had donated for the war effort against the H.R would remain in service until the end of their operational life span.

Many of their tanks would be seen in the storage bases around the country donning both their original colors and also what the C.F.M had repainted them on the battlefield when they had been used. While most of the T-14 and T-90 main battle tanks wore scars of their previous battles since they couldn't be repaired thanks to the lack of spare parts sent with them when they had arrived. Ben remembered when they had first been deployed alongside their M1A2 Abrams battle tanks and the first T-90M had taken a shell from an H.R Jagdpanzer.

The shell had slammed directly into the main turret of the tank and many of the ground troops nearby had taken cover when the shell had hit. He remembered thinking that the crew inside had to have been killed when the round had hit, but had been amazed when the turret traversed and aimed its own smoothbore cannon back towards the retreating tank and fired its powerful 125mm shell right back at the Jagdpanzer, penetrating the armor plating and detonating the Jagdpanzer's onboard cache of ordnance, killing the crew and nearly a platoon of H.R ground troops in the process when the T-90M's mounted NSV 12.7mm remote controlled anti-air heavy machinegun was turned on the troops by the tank commander and the gunner used the coaxial PKT 7.62mm machine gun.

Ben's time in the Marines had taught him about the brutality of man. What they were capable of, the savagery, the hate and the specism just because they were different. Growing up amongst many different types of animal species, both predator and prey alike, he had learned from a very young age to be accepting of the many differences species despite how many species had tended to be looked down upon. Foxes and weasels tended to be two of those species that were called out to be thieves, snitches and liars and most of all, untrustworthy.

He had served alongside a few foxes during his times and even a white-furred vixen that had been in charge of maintaining his platoon's Humvee's and Armored Personnel Carriers when in a clinch as Tanks and helicopters were often repaired by the fully equipped mechanics back at the main operations bases.

He remembered that her name was Skye and she had been a volunteer for the joint C.F.M-Animalian forces to use her skills with repairing machinery. There wasn't much she couldn't build or fix from scratch once something was placed in front of her and unlike what many of the animal citizens of Zootopia said or thought, she had been the exact opposite of any of the nasty and horrible things others said.

Since the end of the war he had no idea where she was now. The last he had seen of her was just before he was transferred to the military hospital fifty miles back behind friendly lines, and after his six-month recovery and another two months of recuperation and retraining he had applied for Special Forces training and several months later became an operator for one of the C.F.M's elite spec-ops teams.

He snorted and chuckled to himself. It amazed him how he was able to drift in and out of day dreams sometimes that he almost missed as Judy approached the Humvee after she ticketed her last vehicle on the meter that had ran out.

Opening the door, he heaved himself out of the vehicle and stretched as the bunny officer approached and stopped a few feet in front of him, "So, were you sleeping on the job?" she tutted with a half smirk.

"Me? Asleep on the job officer Hopps? Never," he feigned hurt before smirking a moment later, "Nah, I wasn't sleeping," he then admitted, "Just been thinking about how life's brought me here."

She cocked her head, making her ears fall to the side and even though she was wearing that ridiculous hat, she still looked adorable, "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it," he replied and looked at his digital watch and noticed the time, "It's lunch time. You fancy a bite to eat?" he asked as he removed his vest.

* * *

Lunch had been a quick affair. After arriving at a suitable restaurant that served food for the dietary requirements of both animals and humans, they had both sat down at the booth and ordered their meals. Because they were serving members of the community, one a police officer and the other a soldier, they could have received their meals for free. But after seeing what meager meals they were Ben had offered to get them both a decent meal and paid out of his own pocket for them both.

Judy had been hesitant about him paying for her meal when she had money of her own but he wouldn't hear of it. Reluctantly, she ordered a spinach and tomato omelette and a carrot smoothie while Ben had ordered a mixed vegetable stir-fry and a side of egg-fried rice. Ever since the camps in H.R territory, Ben hadn't been able to even look at anything that was once a living creature the same way he once did. He had used to enjoy full fillets of fish baked with cherry tomatoes and various herbs, but now, he could barely walk through the super market without retching at the mere sight or smell of it.

As he now sat in the Humvee, he removed the bottle of prescribed medication he'd been given by his doctor along with another white plastic tube filled with vitamin pills. Popping a couple of the pain killers to sooth his old wounds he washed them down with half a bottle of water. He would need to wait a while before chasing them with the vitamins as his doctor had warned that mixing them together straight away could cause side-effects and he seen what mixing pills had done to other soldiers who'd served in the war.

Just as he replaced the cap on his bottle of water he watched as Judy was in the middle of ticketing another vehicle that had timed out as a moose wearing a suit was just arriving back at the vehicle and upon seeing the bunny placing the ticket on his vehicle, he began making a scene and shouting at the officer.

But he waited for a few seconds, even though all of his instincts were telling him to get over there and defuse the situation, he needed to see that Judy could handle it before he intervened. The moose was using his height against her and bowing his head so his antlers were nearly pointed directly at her. While being the one being possibly threatened, Judy didn't back down and he didn't see her nose twitching to show she was scared or frightened by this mammal.

However, using his antlers even in motion towards an officer of the law, even if she was just performing traffic duty, was still threatening an officer of the law. Reaching down to his thigh holster he removed the .45-caliber Colt M45A1 Close Quarter Battle Pistol, but then looking back between the moose and his pistol he figured it wouldn't be enough firepower in case things did turn ugly. Reaching back into his Humvee to where the rear passenger seats were, he retrieved his 6.8mm chambered ACR-E assault rifle and pulled the sling over his head and around his arm before dismounting the vehicle.

As he exited the vehicle and started making his way towards the moose as he was now hunching over the bunny officer, who still showed no signs that she was intimidated by the moose, several other families of animals moved aside for him as he kept the muzzle of his weapon pointed down towards the ground.

"I pay you damned salary, cop!" the moose bellowed as he walked up towards the large mammal from behind, "Just who the hell do you think you-"

"Is there an issue here, sir?" Ben called out over the moose's shouting so he could be heard.

"And who the fuck are you-" this time the moose was cut off from talking not because of somebody else interrupting him, but because of watching the armed C.M.F soldier approaching with the carbine slung over his shoulder approach with a look on his face that showed he seemed even more pissed off than he was by getting a ticket on his vehicle.

"Officer Hopps," he paused before looking down to the officer, "Do you require any assistance here?"

Judy could only look between the moose and Ben as the soldier stood ready to react to her next words. She knew that the moose was being an asshole, everybody had been to her so far, but she didn't want the larger mammal to get into any more trouble than he already was now that Ben had felt the need to approach with a military assault rifle in hand. She could already have the moose arrested on two charges, intimidation and threatening a police officer carried serious penalties, but she figured that Ben showing himself and being stared down by the veteran was already enough to put him in his place.

"No thank you, Captain Richardson. I can handle the situation from here," she said calmly and noticed the soldier take a few steps back and stood in a more relaxed stature but kept his eyes on the large mammal. If it hadn't been for her ears being able to detect even the slightest of noises within several meters, she swore she had heard Ben flicking his weapon's safety back on. A quick glimpse towards the human she thought she would catch his eye, but instead he continued to watch the moose instead.

"Sir," she turned her attention back to the moose, "If you wish to argue your case about the ticket and the fine, go to city hall and if you feel the fine is unjust, talk to them and they'll hear your case." As she turned and began to walk away from the moose and towards Ben she stopped and turned back towards him, "I understand that we all have bad days sir, but like many others, I'm just doing my job as well."

* * *

"You know Ben, I had everything under control," the bunny gave her human friend a look that he couldn't tell if she was disappointed in him or amused that he had come to her aid. He hadn't intended to intervene, given that she had graduated from the Zootopia Police Academy as her classes Valedictorian, she would have been more than capable of handling the situation alone if he had gotten violent. But that didn't mean that he couldn't perform his duties by giving his friend assistance when she was being threatened and being intimidated by a mammal nearly thirty times her size just for ticketing a car.

"Then the big-horned asshole shouldn't have caused a scene," he chuckled as they stood beside his Humvee and he removed his carbine and replaced it back in the weapons rack housing several other rifles and submachine guns, "Besides, everything turned out okay. He didn't get arrested for attempting to intimidate an officer and he didn't get tasered either. All-in-all, not a bad afternoon so far," he chuckled as he reached for the large multi-pack of water bottles sitting in the footwell and passed a bottle to Judy before taking one himself and downed the water after removing the cap in a single guzzle.

"Tasered? You didn't have a taser," she said as she removed the cap from the bottle, which looked large in comparison to the rabbit before she sipped the contents.

Removing a magazine from his belt pouches he removed a single 6.8mm round from the magazine and showed it to her, "Similar to the tranq-rounds the Z-P-D use, these puppies hit with a little bit more force to immobilize a target instead of killing them before an electrical charge stuns the person or mammal that was hit." The casing itself was copper but the 'bullet' wasn't solid lead with a steel core but instead a needle with four tiny needles surrounding all connected to an internal power source that would induce a shock when hitting a target.

"But I thought you guys all carried real bullets?"

"We do. The magazines are marked. See?" he asked pointing to the blue electrical tape wrapped around the magazine, "Blue means tranquilizers, and red tape's for live ammunition." Replacing the round in the mag and putting it back in the pouch, he then looked back down at her, "How much longer until the rest of your shift's over?"

"A couple more hours yet. I've gotta go over to Savanna Plaza but as soon as I'm finished with that area I'll be heading back to the station."

"You lead the way then Judy and I'll be right behind you," he gave her a two-fingered salute as he claimed into his Humvee, "Oh, and Hopps!" he called to the retreating rabbit who turned to face him, "Be sure to take the break off this time!" he laughed and had to duck to avoid the half-empty bottle of water from hitting him.

* * *

Looking at his watch Ben saw it was coming up to two in the afternoon and already he was hungry again. He knew he should have ordered more than the rice and veggies he'd ordered but all he could do now was stick it out. He had energy bars and a couple of MRE's for just such an occasion but he wasn't willing to try them. Not without some Tabasco sauce to add some flavour to the bland tasting rations, and the energy bars tasted of fruits with added sugars for added energy but the mixture was too sickly sweet for his liking.

For the last hour he had watched Judy ticket more than thirty-eight vehicles and had received just as many insults from the populace. She even had a child approach her at one point with the mother in tow and heard them say "My mommy wishes you were dead."

It made him sick to his stomach to hear some mammals treat law enforcement this way. Sure, being given a fine when the meter had just run out was a really pain in the ass, hell he knew from experience how pissed off they were when his Dodge had been ticketed after he had overshot his allotted time on the meter by just a few minutes and got slapped with a $50 dollar fine. He'd paid the charge and he hadn't received any crap from the officer in charge about it, no smug comments like 'don't be late next time then' to try and get a rise out of him but he kept a cool head about it and after paying the fine he'd left without uttering another word, even after the officer had asked him if he thought the fine was unjust.

He had just gotten out of hospital after the war had ended, he didn't give a fuck about a parking fine being unjust.

He watched his friend sigh heavily as she started returning to her Tuk-Tuk as he began to climb out of the vehicle to go and talk with her when suddenly the door to a florist burst open and a weasel wearing a stained white tank-top and shorts dashed out of the store while carrying a bag in his paws. Watching how the weasel was running away and the pig who rushed out afterwards yelled "STOP! THIEF!" and pointing with his trotter towards the escaping mammal.

Ben watched the weasel run across the street and started to mingle with the crowds, some moving aside as he heard them calling out for them to "Get outta the way!" or to "Move it bozo!", causing several larger animals to trip and fall and others, some with their young, having to grab them out of the weasel's path as he ran with the bag.

"That son of a bitch!" he cursed as he went to start a pursuit but then forced himself to stop and look back to see where Judy was. She was still sat in her little Tuk-Tuk with the pig clutching onto the side of her vehicle before she suddenly jumped from the small Z.P.D utility vehicle and began her pursuit of the weasel as he spotted the criminal sprinting away.

"Dammit," he cursed again and knew that he wouldn't be able to pursue in the Humvee, not when they were running through the streets packing with mammals and pursuing them with a vehicle was out of the question. He would need to pursue on foot.

* * *

Ben had taken off running after Judy just seconds after her. But already he was having trouble keeping up. Due to her and the offender's natural running speed he was having problems keeping up with them when having to doge around larger mammals and when Judy could simply either slide beneath and through the legs of some mammals or leap over top of them, he couldn't. During the pursuit he found himself emerging from the alleyway and into a large open around packed with hundreds of mammals. He was having to shout out for the groups and packs of animals in his way to move out of his way and it took them just seconds to do so when they saw a C.F.M trooper running through the streets wearing military fatigues and a tactical vest and a holstered sidearm coming towards them.

During the pursuit he nearly managed to catch up to Judy again when he saw a Z.P.D cruiser pull up, narrowly missing the offending weasel, and as the two officers from within climbed out Judy leapt over the engine block while shouting "I GOT THIS!" "OFFICER HOPPS, I'M IN PURSUIT!" and whooped as turned away from the rhino officer that had been calling in the chase and continued the pursuit.

"Dammit Judy!" he grunted as he watched her disappear down yet another alleyway in pursuit of the weasel. He followed directly behind her but began to notice how the area they were approaching wasn't built with animals, or people in his case, of his size. He was able to continue the pursuit for a brief period before he lost sight of them.

"Shit!" he hissed and came to a stop near a wolf who jumped back in surprise when he stopped running, "Sorry," he apologised quickly and moved ahead a few steps before reaching for his radio.

"This is Captain Richardson, Special Operations Division, broadcasting to Savanna Central C-F-M command. Requesting assistance in the Savanna central district with pursuit of dangerous suspect. Suspect has already performed several act's hazardous to life and is currently being pursed by single officer of the Z-P-D."

"This is C-F-M Savanna Central commander Colonel Pierce; we copy you Captain Richardson. We already have multiple ground units already mobile in area's all around the district. We can re-task them to converge on your location," came an immediate response over the radio.

"Negative Colonel, I need the units to assist the officer currently in pursuit of the suspect. Will require either helicopter or drone surveillance over the district to find their location. I've lost line of sight when pursuing them through Savanna Plaza in the direction towards Little Rodentia."

"Understood Captain. We can have an ariel unit in position in a few minutes. Continue towards the last location you saw the officer and they can use your transmitter to home in on the pursuit."

"Copy that Colonel, Richardson out," he then hooked his radio back on his belt and then continued on towards where he had lost Judy pursuing the weasel.

* * *

Ben was now just a block away from Little Rodentia, hearing the yelps and yells from animals in the area ahead, when he heard the helicopter rotors off in the distance. As the Colonel had promised, Ben soon heard the familiar sound of a helicopter flying overhead. As he looked up from his position, he recognized the model as a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter. Being in Special Forces, he and his unit and many other units were all familiar with the Blackhawk series of helicopters having both flown and ridden on them multiple times over the years.

As they flew directly overhead, he spotted two soldiers sitting in the open doors of the helicopter and one even waved down to him. The pilots brought the Blackhawk back around over his location and as the helicopter hovered a hundred feet above his location he watched as many of the mammals in the scattered away and took cover in nearby buildings while a few of the larger species; rhinos, elephants and lions stood their ground and watched either out of fascination or fear that wouldn't allow them to move.

As the Blackhawk now hover directly over him, he heard his radio beeping rapidly and realised it was the heli crew attempting to contact him. Plucking the ear-piece two-way communicator from his belt and patched the hail from his radio through he heard the pilots voice come through clearly.

"This is Kilo-Two-One, reassigned to assist with the search and detainment of animal fugitive."

"This is Captain Richardson, C-F-M Alpha Force Unit 'Death Dealers', I copy you Kilo-Two-One. We are looking for a Z-P-D officer, rabbit, pursuing a fugitive, a weasel, that has already endangered multiple lives. I need you to head towards Little Rodentia and report in what you see."

"Copy that Captain, Kilo-Two-One responding to your last," and the helicopter banked and began moving towards the airspace over Little Rodentia. As Ben began following them on foot, he knew that they couldn't fly 'directly' over the small isolated area as it was meant for rodent species; mice, hamsters and even rats and the building they lived in were one/fiftieth to the size of an actual apartment building used either by humans or animals.

If a helicopter flew directly above the small town it would be blown over, destroyed and possibly injure and even kill hundreds of not thousands of lives. He was just glad that ground units were already on the move towards the location.

"Captain, this is Kilo-Two-One, be advised we have sighted the officer pursuing the suspect. They're currently…oh Jesus Christ, they're on top of a moving train!"

Ben could hardly believe this. He had already lost sight of his charge, who herself was only meant to be ticketing vehicles in the district and not chasing bad guys and now she was alone facing off against a potentially dangerous suspect with no immediate back-up to assist and to top it all off, pursuing the fugitive on top of a fucking train!

"Dammit Judy!"

* * *

As Ben arrived at the perimeter gate that allowed access into the small rodent town of Little Rodentia he was surprised to find three C.F.M Marine Humvee's had already blocked off the main point of access and multiple armed troops were already establishing a perimeter. As he approached, he saw two of the Marines notice him and he kept note on how their M4 carbines were being held low-ready in case they needed to engage. He quickly held up his identity card as one of them went to make him stop, "Captain Richardson, Special forces," he announced and moved past them towards the command vehicle that was stationed behind the Humvee's blocking the entrance.

"Captain Richardson?" a Marine with the rank of Lieutenant approached. Ben gave him a brief nod, "Yes sir, Captain Benjamin Richardson, Alpha Force Group," and shook the Lieutenant's offered hand.

"Lieutenant Hawkins, 2nd Platoon of the 1st C-F-M Marine Division. Never figured we'd be called out on a search and detain operation, not in Zootopia of all places," the Lieutenant said as he motioned Ben towards the Humvee where Hawkins already had a map laid out on the hood, "We've already got multiple units surrounding the other entrances and exits into Little Rodentia and we have additional units arriving shortly to begin sweep and clear of the town and evacuation should it be necessary."

"Evacuation of several thousand rodent species will take a lot of time Lieutenant. Sound a general alert and have all citizens and residents to get themselves inside and they are to remain there until the fugitive has been detained."

Just as Hawkins was about to give the order for an alarm to be sounded several Z-P-D cruisers pulled up to the scene and dismounted. Spotting several officers from Precinct One and others from local police stations from around Savanna Central, the Lieutenant intercepted them before they were able to take another step towards the blockade. One of many freedoms that the C.F.M were allowed was how to allocate their forces and also commandeer local police forces when they assumed command of a situation on the ground, and since the Marines were the first on the scene Hawkins knew he had command.

Ben allowed the Lieutenant to handle the police as he looked at the map and then to one of the Marines that was stood nearby on guard duty and motioned for him to come to him, "Where was the last reported sighting of the pursuit?"

"As of a few minutes ago sir, we aren't sure. They were last seen aboard a Rodentia transport before the weasel dismounted the locomotive and the officer followed after them."

"Okay, thank you Corporal," and received a nod from the younger Marine as he returned to his post as the Lieutenant returned, "What are they doing?"

"I've got them to perform perimeter detail around Rodentia. They aren't too pleased about being side-lined but if they were first responders to the scene, they would have had control instead of us," Hawkins smirked.

"That bunch of donut munchers, pfft," Ben snorted, "Took 'em long enough to respond anyway while Judy took the initiative and pursued the weasel instead, despite it only being her fourth day on the job."

"Judy?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Judy Hopps, first rabbit officer of the Z-P-D and stationed in Precinct One."

"Her?!" the Marine was surprised to hear it was 'the' Judy Hopps, "She's something of a celebrity already amongst the regional C-F-M forces. The first of her species to become an officer of the law after her species has suffered years of scrutiny and racism just because of what she is, I bet that gave some of the heads of the Z-P-D a kick in the chops."

"Yeah, and likely that's why they're giving her traffic and parking duty instead of putting her to work on the streets to start gaining some experience. Fucker's at the top, especially the commissioner, are all likely shittin' their britches," Ben muttered in response.

A few minutes later several MRAP's and two Bearcat's arrived on the scene. As the large armored vehicles parked up and aligned with each other as the rear doors opened and from within each vehicle, eight would dismount, the men began to line up and awaited their orders. Looking at the men, Ben noticed how only a few were armed with M4's like most Marines stationed throughout Zootopia, but a few were also armed tranquilizer rifles and some even wielded net launchers, all primed, pressurised and ready to be used.

"Captain, the general alert is about to sound and all traffic around the area has been ceased until security operations have been completed."

"Understood lieutenant," Ben replied as he checked his .45 and made sure he had stun rounds loaded instead of live hollow-point ammunition, "Make sure all the men know we are to take the suspect alive; stun, tranq and rubber ball rounds only!"

* * *

"Due to an on-going search of Little Rodentia, all citizens are to remain indoors until C-F-M forces have found and detained a fugitive of the law!"

There had been several announcements of the P.A system around Little Rodentia in the last couple of minutes since the Marine capture teams had started to converge into the small town. Many people, both in and outside of Zootopia, had little idea just how big the 'small town' actually was though. Because Savanna central was the perfect environment for most rodent species and how many offspring were born every day the town was almost two mile squared. Within that space were residential buildings, a mall, a hospital, a transport station that connected with the main lines running throughout the city, café's, restaurants, grocery stores and even a gym.

Moving through the area, Ben was still surprised that they hadn't even found either Judy or the assailant yet that she had been pursuing. But they could hear the commotion coming from their chase somewhere just up ahead. They were approaching a crossroads with, of all things, a donut and coffee store placed on a small island in the middle of the road with a large donut twirling around advertising the brand just when they saw a brown blur appear up ahead, wearing a white vest, blue shorts and a thick bushy tail.

"That's him!" Ben called as he raised his .45 and the men around him readied their own arms just as Judy appeared from the same alleyway in hot pursuit, "Shit! Hold Fire!" he hissed and waved in front of the marines so they wouldn't open fire and accidentally hit Judy instead.

Being careful not to step on any of the small vehicles that were left abandoned in the small streets they were walking through, they picked up the pace and saw an altercation between the two before the weasel jumped on top of the donut store and kicked the large donut off the spire it was twirling around on before it started rolling down the street.

Ben didn't think anything of it. Since the donut was rolling towards them, he would be able to stop it before it rolled over anything and everybody in the district had been…

"Oh, that dress is just going to look sooo fabulous on you," a tiny voice spoke from up ahead and Ben found himself looking down on the ground half way between him and the rapidly advancing runaway donut rolling towards them were three arctic shrews, one with a very stylish hairdo and each carrying multiple shopping bags loaded up with clothes and who knew what else.

"Fuck!" he chewed out and without thinking, took off towards the three shrews just as two of them noticed the donut rapidly rolling towards them and squeaked loudly before rushing away and leaving the one with the fancy hairdo completely aloof to what was happening until she turned and noticed the donut that was almost upon her.

"Eeeehhh!" he heard her squeal at the last second just as he launched himself forward and managed to scoop up the shrew in his hands at the last moment before the donut rolled between his legs and down towards the marines where they managed to catch it and bring the runaway pastry to a halt.

He looked down to his gloved hands and opened them to find the shrew he had scooped up before being squished was curled into a ball and shaking. She was hyperventilating and he knew if she didn't calm down, she would likely end up having a heart attack.

"It's okay now miss, you're safe and sound," he said calmly as the marines that had been behind him advanced towards the intersection where he gave a brief glance and saw that the weasel was now on the ground and have a tranquilizer dart sticking outta his ass and drooling from his muzzle.

"You're okay now miss," he softly spoke and gently ran a finger down her back in a slow-calming motion in hopes that it would help relax her. Seeing a large metal donut nearly thirty times your own size rolling towards you at high speed wouldn't be something he would like to happen.

'Death by runaway donut…that'd fuckin' suck' he thought as he held onto the shrew for a few more minutes as he watched the marines stand around Judy as she slapped her cuffs on the weasel and read him his rights. It was likely he wouldn't understand what was being said but with witnesses around to say they heard her giving them to him meant he wouldn't be able to 'weasel' his way outta a trial in a court of law.

* * *

As the squad returned towards their staging area another three platoons of marines had arrived to help secure the area and also keep the peace while the few Z.P.D officers that were still on site were stood by their cruisers feeling useless as they awaited the criminal to be removed from Little Rodentia. Ben knew that the officers of Zootopia were good mammals but recently whenever there was a report over the shared network about crimes in progress, they were always too late to respond and they would be arriving either to a burning building, an alleyway full of dead bodies or a rape victim that had had their throat slit. The C.F.M may not have been seen by the police as friends, but they were partners.

He hoped though now that Judy had made her first arrest it would help maybe get her on the beat.

The shrew that he had rescued had finally managed to calm herself down after several minutes of being held by the human soldier but then after Judy took the shaken mammal from him, she seemed to relax and calm herself even more. He figured it was because he was a human and she may have her own prejudices against their species, or maybe it was simply a case that she was being held comfortingly by a much smaller mammal she seemed to relax.

"I really like your hair by the way," Judy complemented the shrew as she smiled up at her.

"Aww, why thank you missy," she gushed as they passed through the gates and towards an awaiting E.M.T truck nearby. Behind them, a pair of marine guards escorted the restrained weasel towards one of the awaiting MRAP's before one of the Z.P.D officers, Officer McHorn, stepped towards them and stepped in front of them making them halt in their path and already their free hands that weren't keeping the prisoner secure reached towards their thigh holsters. No matter them being allies in the fight against crime and terrorism, you couldn't undo years of reflex and muscle memory training when confronted by a possible threat several times your own size.

"Thanks for the assist, we'll take him from here," McHorn groused as he took a step forward and the marines stepped back several paces with the prisoner and now gripping their sidearms.

"No can do I'm afraid, officer," a voice came from behind to see Lieutenant Hawkins approach with Ben and Judy flanking either side of him, "Since it was officer Hopps that made the arrest and she has since handed him over to us, we'll be taking him to processing at the C-F-M's holding center for processing."

"He was arrested on our patch," McHorn growled and peered down at Judy, "By a rookie on parking duty," he spat the last words.

"While you were sitting on your fat ass munching on donuts from what I saw before you even managed to get yourself our of your cruiser," Ben quipped as he stepped forward, now directly before the large rhino officer, "In the past several weeks I've been going over the records of the officers that Officer Hopps would be working with. And behold, looking at your file shows that you are always one of the ones to show up late to a crime scene. One time as the C-S-I's are packing up their gear and already shipping off a body to the morgue.

The rhino now growled down at the operator and leaned down so his horn was almost touching his face, "Be very careful what you do next, officer," Ben growled and stepped forward, much to the surprise of the officer, "Touch me with that," he spat and pointing at his horn, "Would be considered assaulting a soldier and decorated combat veteran of the C-F-M, which alone is grounds to arrest you despite you are already threatening me."

"Like's to toot his own horn a bit, doesn't he?" Hawkins smirked as he looked down to Judy, whilst being impressed that ben was standing up to McHorn she was also terrified of the outcome of what was to be.

"However," Ben continued, "I'm willing to overlook this. We'll take the weasel to processing and he'll be charged with not only theft of private property, but destruction of private property and threatening the lives of untold hundreds in the town of Little Rodentia."

"And after that?" McHorn grumbled.

"Have the correct paperwork for him to be transferred into your custody and he'll be all yours. But for now," he motioned for the Marines to move for the MRAP, "Thank you for your assistance with the perimeter guard. It's likely he would have gotten away without you guys on guard."

"C'mon Judy, we'll hitch a ride back to our vehicles," Ben said as he and his friend started towards the Humvee where Lieutenant Hawkins was waiting for them, "Oh, also I managed to get these back for you," he said and produced her orange high visibility jacket and also her bowler hat, "Try not to throw away police resources next time you pursue a criminal."

* * *

_**A/N: So my Co-Author may not have time to make a full commitment to the production of Two Worlds Remake, so now I'm back at square one for now.**_

_**So I'm now looking for another Co-Author for the mean time; I need someone who knows Zootopia lore, military and battle history, weapons, and all things military, if meet those requirements PM.**_


End file.
